


I wanna live, not survive, tonight

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [1]
Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love, Short, The rooftop scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste says to <i>live a little, not just survive</i> and Faith cradles her words like precious gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna live, not survive, tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by "Angel with a shotgun" by Cab - I think this is a perfect song for Faith, really.
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:** Un-beta'ed work!

The night is young and starless, has been for the longest time. The city below is buzzing with _one last things_ before bed and it’s almost serene, peaceful. It’s almost safe. 

Life suddenly got hectic, bizarre in a way it never was before. Faith didn’t have normal life, no Runner has but it was adrenaline driven, it was _look I can fly, there’s no chains to bind me_ and now it’s very basic, very simple – _survive and dodge the bullet_.

Faith takes a deep breath and relaxes. For a millisecond, she lets herself be free like before, like when she flew above the streets and fed on her own amazement _how high, how far, how impossible_. 

Freedom is like donning a pair of wings and Faith love the wind in her feathers. Loves it too much because she knows how it hurts to lose it. 

The rooftop is quiet and dressed in shadows. It’s not safe, the short distance between here and Merc’s lair is not a lifeline, it’s one more thing to worry about if she gets attacked. _When_ she gets attacked. 

Celeste is another thing to worry about. 

She’s bulletproof and fast on her feet, quick with her _wings_. Faith doesn’t have to worry about her in the fight because Celeste is a force to reckon with even laws of physic bend to her will. 

Faith still would worry and check and she’s old enough to know it would get her killed. It will get her killed because she cares too much – that’s why she can’t let Kate go, no matter what.

Nothing here is romantic, but Celeste is standing above her and she looks like a goddess of war, chaos maybe and Faith knows she’ll forever remember this moment. 

Celeste is a blur of red and blonde and care hidden beneath callousness, anger. 

Celeste tells Faith to remember to live a little and she cradles those words like precious gems.

She remembers Cel’s hand in the darkness and Faith thinks that she can do it.

She can live a little as long as Celeste is waiting somewhere on the high ground.


End file.
